1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fistulectomy method of forming a fistula between a first duct and a second duct, an ultrasonic endoscope, a catheter with balloons arranged in a fistula, a magnetic retaining device which retains a magnet which is magnetically attached to the other magnet through a wall surface of a biomedical tissue, and a magnet assembly which is magnetically attached to the other magnet through a wall surface of a biomedical tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,656 discloses “Method and apparatus for creating abdominal visceral anastomoses”.
Yamanouchi et al. (Journal of Nippon Medical School 2002; 69(5)) discloses an intestine-intestinal system magnetic compression anastomosis which anastomoses, e.g., an oral-side intestine with an analis intestine by using a pair of magnets. When the pair of magnets are retained and attached to each other with wall surfaces of intestines sandwiched therebetween, the two intestinal wall layers sandwiched between the magnets are gradually led to avascular necrosis. At this time, the intestinal walls which are in contact with each other adhere to each other, and a hole is formed.